


I'm Dreaming of You

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a sex dream. A very loud sex dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dreaming of You

Darren’s breathing, heavily, one arm wrapped around Chris’ torso, feeling his stomach steadily move up and down. Darren’s curls are out, softly lying on Darren’s pillow. Chris is smiling in his dreamless sleep, he’s fallen asleep like that. Smiling at being able to relax and eat in front of the TV with his boyfriend; smiling because they’d taken a shower together and although Darren had said he was too, he got to cuddle his boyfriend and fall asleep next to him, his head nudging against Darren’s returning stubble.

As Chris’ mind sleeps, his body thinks different. Maybe it’s the other way round. But there’s a warm, naked man next to him and a part of him knows that, a part of him which refuses to sleep. Chris would call it his cock.

And suddenly Chris isn’t alone in his sleep anymore.

Chris is lying on the bed, naked under the covers, watching his boyfriend stand opposite him. Darren’s hard and his cock is flushed; he’s slowly moving his fist up and down his length; staring at Chris with eyes full of lust.

‘So good for me,’ Darren whispers, crawling onto the bed and leaning towards Chris. ‘So beautiful.’

Darren kisses Chris gently, gently until Chris’ dick twitches and suddenly Darren’s stroking Chris and there’s heat, heat everywhere and it feels so good. Darren wraps his arms around Chris and presses their bodies together, their sweat glistening in the moonlight seeping in through the windows. Suddenly they’re now on the floor and Chris is sat up against the bed while Darren’s fingers work at stretching him out open and Chris knows that for some reason it never hurts, and Darren stretches him open even more, until his whole fist is sliding into him and Chris’ hips buck up in appreciation-

They’re back on the bed now and Darren’s on his knees, bending over Chris and sliding into him, a look of bliss and intensity mixed on his face. Darren’s forgotten about going slow and Chris is so glad because sometimes Darren’s too concerned about Chris being okay and Chris wants it fast and Darren gives it to him; pounding into him over and over again.

Now Chris is on top, practically bouncing onto Darren, his prostate being hit perfectly every single time. Darren’s jerking Chris off at the same time, and they’re so silent, the sound of theirs deep, strong breaths and slaps of wet skin hitting together the only sounds in the room

Chris must have got bored again, and it’s those teenage hormones which are still affecting him, because Darren’s now sucking at Chris cock, his cheeks flushed and throat strangely swollen as Chris emerges himself deeper and deeper, Darren taking it so well. There’s pre cum draped on the fan of eyelashes which covers Darren’s eyes and Chris can feel two fingers travel curiously into him, eager to explore his behind. Darren comes off Chris with a noisy pop and works at liking his Chris moans, so deeply and so much wanting more and everything is perfect , his balls are tightening and the heat is getting harder to hang on to and-

‘Dude? You okay? Chris? CHRIS?’

Chris slowly wakes up to the sight of Darren on top of him, shaking his left shoulder.

‘Wha-what?’

Chris can feel the build of his orgasm slide away but his dick remains hard and solid in his underwear while a faint blush appears on his cheeks.

‘Dude, you were moaning and it woke me up and I thought you were having a nightmare or something, you okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m- I’m fine D,’ Chris says, trying not to appear flustered.

‘You sure? You didn’t sound-oh.’ Realisation dawns on Darren and he realises he knows why Chris was moaning and he knew he recognised that moan and god why had he not realised before.

‘Oh.’ Darren sighs, and it’s a form of apology, completed with ‘I’m Sorry’ eyes for Chris.

‘Oh.’ Chris agrees.

‘Well I guess...maybe- I could help you continue if you like?’

Chris grins and sits up onto Darren, straddling him and running fingers through his hair. Literally, this was a dream come true.


End file.
